


Steel Warriors Semi-Finals – Match 2: Yvonne Strahovski vs Gemma Atkinson

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [15]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fight between Yvonne and Gemma in the semi-finals.





	Steel Warriors Semi-Finals – Match 2: Yvonne Strahovski vs Gemma Atkinson

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Semi-Finals – Match 2: Yvonne Strahovski vs Gemma Atkinson**

One of these two warriors will face Megan Fox in the finals. Yvonne Strahovski has made it to the semi-finals by defeating Blake Lively and her nemesis Charlize Theron. Her fight against Charlize was a brutal display from both sides. The two blondes were both determined to absolutely destroy one another and in the end Yvonne ruined Charlize’s face on a steel pole. Yvonne display of strength in the last round would easily make her the favorite in many fights, but not this time.

 

Gemma Atkinson destroyed Doutzen Kroes and Kaley Cuoco so far in the tournament. She showed pure dominance in her fights against these two blondes. Most people gave Doutzen and Kaley a good chance of winning the title, since they are both strong warriors. However they both met the fury of Gemma Atkinson. Now Gemma faces another true warrior in Yvonne Strahovski. Gemma is confident Yvonne will suffer an even more humiliating fate than Doutzen and Kaley.

 

The stage for the last semi-finals has been set and Yvonne and Gemma step inside the gladiator pit which brought Megan Fox her victory in her last fight. Yvonne and Gemma see the trophies that Megan gathered so far are still hanging inside on the steel cables in Megan’s corner. They also notice that Megan has added another name tag, but it’s still blank. The sand is new and fresh beneath their feet.

 

Gemma and Yvonne meet at the center of the gladiator pit and they both know the sand will turn into mud at some point. Yvonne knows that she probably has to end the fight before that starts to happen. Gemma has a weight advantage when it comes down to wrestling, but until then she has a small reach advantage and she will have to focus on knocking out Gemma with kicks.

 

“Thank you for beating up Charlize. I am happy I get to destroy you next Yvonne. We are going to have so much fun together or rather I will have so much fun with you.” Gemma smirks at her blonde rival.

 

“You will find out I am nothing like Doutzen or Kaley. I am going to put you in place Gemma!” Yvonne taunts the British who is showing her cocky attitude again.

 

The bell quickly rings and the two blonde power babes begin their fight for the finals.

 

“Not giving me the first blow Gemma? Did you get scared after Kaley?”

 

“Not at all, but this is the semi-finals and I am not going to make any mistakes. You will just have to try and hit me Yvonne.”

 

Gemma immediately gets it from Yvonne. The Aussie kicks her against her thigh with her right foot and jumps into the air to kicks Gemma’s body with her left. Gemma groans and is a bit surprised by the power behind Yvonne’s kicks. Gemma tries to move in and take the fight to the ground, but Yvonne sends her right foot straight at her stomach and she is forced to move back. Gemma joins Yvonne in the kicking game and launches a high kick at her opponent. Yvonne dodges it and counters with a kick of her own. Her chin crashes into Gemma’s abdomen and leaves Gemma gasping for air for a second.

 

Gemma waits for Yvonne’s attack this time and she avoids the next kick from the Aussie. This time she counters and slams her foot into her opponent just below Yvonne’s armpit. While Yvonne recovers from the blow, Gemma sends her left foot at the other side of Yvonne and hits her hard in the waist. Gemma wants to press her attack, but Yvonne comes back at her with a flying knee. Gemma blocks it with both hands, but the force of Yvonne’s knee pushes her back. Gemma is forced back several inches before her feet hold firm in the sand. With Yvonne in range Gemma fires several punches at the Aussie, but Yvonne skillfully dodges them. Yvonne ducks under Gemma’s fist and fires a hook into Gemma’s stomach. Gemma grunts above her and launches a hook of her own against Yvonne’s body. The force knocks Yvonne back an inch.

 

Yvonne moves out of range and comes back at Gemma with a jump kick. Gemma is only barely able to avoid it. As she turns around she is met with a roundhouse kick from the Aussie. Yvonne is fighting very different from her last fight with Charlize. She is much more tactful and Gemma is still trying to get into the fight. She can’t fight the way she did against Doutzen and Kaley. Yvonne’s kicks are really hurting her and every time she tries to move in range, she gets hit by a low kick from Yvonne against her thigh. Gemma takes a few steps back and charges Yvonne. She leaps into the air with her knee in front of her. Yvonne is unable to step to the side in time and Gemma’s knee crashes into her torso. Gemma’s knee pushes her breasts to the side and Yvonne lets out a loud cry.

 

Gemma follows up with an elbow to the Aussie’s face and Yvonne stumbles backwards. Gemma throws several punches at Yvonne’s body, rocking the blonde towards the edge of the pit. Gemma extends her leg and plants her foot in Yvonne’s stomach. She pushes her rival against the steel cables and launches herself at Yvonne. Gemma’s body slams into Yvonne’s body and Yvonne’s breasts are being squashed against her chest by Gemma’s much larger boobs.

 

Now with Yvonne’s back against the cables, Gemma launches a barrage of punches and elbows at her foe. All Yvonne can do is protect herself the best she can. Gemma throws a couple of punches at Yvonne’s body and forces Yvonne to defend her chest. While Yvonne defends her chest, Gemma switches things up by throwing elbows at Yvonne’s face. Gemma hits Yvonne several times in the face with devastating elbows. Yvonne’s face is starting to bruise from them and blood is dripping out of her mouth. Gemma has Yvonne where she wants her and keeps Yvonne’s back against the cables. Every time Yvonne moves to the side, Gemma follows her pry and punishes her with fists against the stomach.

 

Yvonne has moved to one of the steel poles and waits for Gemma’s next elbow. Gemma sets up the combo by punching Yvonne’s upper torso and this time instead of hitting Yvonne’s face with her elbow, she hits the steel pole behind Yvonne’s head. Gemma lets out a loud scream and instantly gets hit on her chin by Yvonne.

 

Yvonne grabs Gemma and reverses the roles. She moves Gemma against the steel cables and unleashes a flurry of punches. Yvonne focuses on working over Gemma’s body, blow after blow explodes on Gemma’s chest. This time Gemma’s large breast size isn’t to her advantage as Yvonne’s fists work them over. Gemma is crying out in pain as her breasts get to endure Yvonne’s fists. They are bouncing from left to right, up and down and almost pop out of her bra. Gemma wants to retaliate, but Yvonne ducks under her haymaker and delivers a devastating uppercut. Gemma nearly goes knockout from the impact, but is left dazed against the cables. The cables are the only things keeping her standing at the moment.

 

Yvonne uses Gemma’s body as a punching bag and Gemma keeps her arms up to protect her face. She knows that another uppercut will definitely knock her out at this point. Yvonne knows that Gemma will recover from that blow and tries to do as much damage as possible, hoping to slow down her opponent later on. Yvonne tries several punches at Gemma’s face, but her British rival blocks them with her arms. Yvonne can feel her arms getting tired from delivering so many punches after another and decides to move back. She parts with sending her foot into Gemma’s stomach and uses the kick to jump back herself.

 

Gemma wonders why Yvonne didn’t continue her assault, but she is glad Yvonne stopped it. Gemma moves away from the cables, but she is still a bit wonky. Yvonne fires a back kick at her, but she manages to dodge it. While Yvonne is standing on one leg, she does a sweeping leg kick and kicks Yvonne’s leg away. The Aussie is in the air for a second, before she falls down on the sand. Gemma jumps on top of her, before Yvonne can roll away. Gemma tries to fully mount her rival, but the blonde Aussie isn’t helping her. Yvonne traps Gemma’s waist between her legs and raises her arms in front of her head.

 

Gemma tries to peel Yvonne’s legs apart, but they aren’t budging. While her attention is on Yvonne’s legs, her blonde rival jabs her face and Gemma leaves Yvonne’s legs alone. Gemma retaliates with a hammer fist that goes straight through Yvonne’s defense. Yvonne’s head slams into the sand and suddenly she sees two Gemma’s above her. Another hammer fist is coming at her and this time it explodes on her arms. Gemma pounds away at Yvonne’s arms and Gemma can see in Yvonne’s face how much they hurt her.

 

Gemma’s beating continues and she can’t believe it that Yvonne is able to keep her arms in front of her face. Every punch and hammer fist detonates on the Aussies arms. Gemma tries to hit Yvonne’s head from the side next, but this leaves herself open for a counter punch. Her right fist slams into the side of Yvonne’s head and the blonde Aussie screams in pain. The moment she wants to hit the left side of Yvonne’s head, she gets a vicious jab in her face. Gemma loses her balance for a moment and Yvonne rolls them both over. Yvonne ends up in a full mount and repays Gemma with a hammer fist of her own. Gemma doesn’t have her defense up yet and it rocks her skull. Gemma quickly tries to grab Yvonne’s head, before she can attack her with another hammer fist. She grabs the Aussie’s long blonde locks and pulls her head down.

 

Yvonne yells in pain as her hair is being pulled. Gemma is so strong that her forehead rests on top of Gemma’s forehead. Gemma moves her right arm around her head and keeps it there. Yvonne feels Gemma’s left fist delivering agonizing body shots and she does the same, but with two fists of her own. The two blondes hammer away at each other’s bodies and both are groaning in pain. Gemma is taking the most damage, since Yvonne is hitting her with two fists. Gemma pulls Yvonne’s head up a bit and headbutts her. Yvonne screams loudly and stops her punches for a moment. Gemma rapidly headbutts Yvonne again and both are dazed by it. Yvonne topples off Gemma and both blondes are laying on their backs in the sand.

 

Water starts falling down from the ceiling and they both let the water fall down on them. The water is cool and refreshing. Yvonne rubs the water drops on her face and opens her mouth to drink some of it. Gemma is also trying to catch as much of the water in her mouth as she can, washing away the taste of her own blood. The two blonde warriors rise to their knees and stare each other in the eyes. Neither of them have said anything since the fight started and neither of them thinks it’s smart to taunt the other. Gemma has finally met someone equal to her own skills and Yvonne is fighting one of her toughest opponents ever. They let the water cool their bodies a few more seconds, before standing up fully. They gently walk back to the center of the gladiator pit and they can feel the sand beneath their feet turning into mud.

 

Yvonne moves her feet in the muddy sand to see how well her grip is. Satisfied with what she is feeling, Yvonne moves closer to Gemma. Gemma waits for the blonde and gets ready to attack her. To Gemma’s surprise Yvonne comes at her with a flying kick and Yvonne’s foot hits her right between her twins. Gemma almost falls backwards, but is able to maintain her balance. She does have to take a few steps back and the moment she is stable, Yvonne delivers a high kick. Gemma can’t avoid it and it lands in her neck. Gemma stumbles to the side and is only barely able to remain on her feet.

 

Gemma blocks Yvonne’s incoming body kick and counters with a body kick of her own. Her foot sinks into Yvonne’s stomach and the Aussie bends forward. Gemma comes at Yvonne’s face with her knee, but the Aussie quickly moves her head up and the knee hits only air. Gemma doesn’t give Yvonne any time and delivers a devastating shin kick. Yvonne scream out in pain as Gemma’s chin connects with her upper thigh. Gemma follows with a push kick and creates some distance between them. The moment Yvonne moves in, she launches a spinning crescent kick. Gemma’s foot crashes into the side of Yvonne’s head and the blonde flips through the air until she lands with her face in the mud.

 

Gemma follows Yvonne and wants to stomp Yvonne’s head with her foot, but the Aussie rolls away before Gemma’s foot hits the back of her head. Mud splashes up in the air as Gemma’s foot lands in it. Some of the mud splashes on Yvonne’s head and the Aussie quickly rises to her feet. Yvonne knows Gemma is behind her and sends out a reverse side kick. Gemma doesn’t see it coming and gets hit in the guts. Gemma lets out a groan and as she looks up Yvonne’s foot is an inch away from her face. Gemma has no time to dodge it and it smacks into her face. This time Gemma isn’t able to remain on her feet and she lands in the mud.

 

Yvonne remains standing and delivers a painful blow to Gemma’s gut with her foot. Gemma balls up in the mud from the pain. Yvonne shows no mercy and grabs the British by the hair. She slams her fist into Gemma’s face and it gets knocked into the mud. Yvonne goes for Gemma’s hair again, but this time Gemma rolls. Gemma doesn’t roll away from Yvonne, but she rolls against Yvonne. She grabs hold of Yvonne’s ankles and flips her into the mud. Gemma crawls towards Yvonne and tries to get on top of her. Yvonne pushes her away with her foot and Gemma slides through the mud. Yvonne scrambles to her feet and sees that Gemma is still on her knees.

 

Yvonne tries to get to Gemma before Gemma can stand up. Gemma however manages to get up just in time and is able to block Yvonne’s punch. Gemma counters with a jab, but Yvonne moves her head to the side in time. They exchange blows and Gemma hits Yvonne’s body hard several times, while Yvonne gets some blows against Gemma’s twins. Yvonne attempts a push kick and places her foot against Gemma’s abs. She pushes her opponent away and they both almost fall into the mud. Yvonne curses as it seems kicking will be a high risk move from now on. Gemma is relieved that Yvonne won’t be able to kick her that often anymore.

 

The two warriors walk back into striking range and Gemma is the first to launch a punch. She swings her fist to the side of Yvonne’s face, but Yvonne moves her head back and Gemma’s fist passes right in front of her. Yvonne fires her fist in response towards Gemma’s head in a straight line. Gemma sees it coming, but is too slow and Yvonne’s fist smacks into her face. Gemma lets out a grunt and sends an uppercut at her opponent’s chin. Yvonne moves her head back again, but Gemma’s fist grazes her chin and a cry can be heard from the Aussie. Yvonne is able to launch a punch before Gemma can and tries to hook Gemma’s face. The British ducks under it and she slams both of her fists into Yvonne’s breasts. Yvonne screams it out in pain and Gemma presses on her assault. Two more blows follow rapidly against Yvonne’s boobs, before Gemma’s right fist sinks into Yvonne’s stomach.

 

Yvonne’s chest bends forward and Gemma’s fist rises from below. The British right fist explodes underneath the Aussie’s chin and sends the blonde flying through the air. The Aussie crash lands several feet away on her back in the mud. Gemma wants to rush over to Yvonne, but she almost slips in the mud and decides to take her time to get to the Aussie. Yvonne is laying groggy in the mud and is moaning in pain. Her body is still moving so Gemma didn’t knock her out. Gemma reaches Yvonne before she has fully recovered from the blow. Gemma kneels beside Yvonne and rolls the Aussie on her stomach. Gemma sits down on the blonde, before she can do anything about her situation.

 

Gemma plants her ass on top of Yvonne’s ass and with her left hand she grabs Yvonne’s hair. Gemma pulls Yvonne’s head up and Yvonne’s face emerges from the mud. The Aussie spits out some mud and gasps for air. Gemma pulls her head back further and Yvonne trashes her arms back in an attempt to grab Gemma’s arm. Instead of grabbing Gemma, the British grabs Yvonne’s right arm and places it between her upper thigh and body. With Yvonne’s right arm trapped, Gemma snatches Yvonne’s remaining arm and traps it on the other side. Both of Yvonne’s arms are now trapped between her upper thighs and her waist. Gemma runs her right hand over Yvonne’s back until it reaches the straps of her bra. With a smooth motion she unclasps Yvonne’s bra and lets it glide into the mud. Gemma lets her hand slide underneath Yvonne and she cups her rival’s breasts.

 

“Finally I got you bitch.” Gemma says with a sigh of relief.

 

“You put up a good fight… I must admit that.” Gemma says while squeezing Yvonne’s right nipple.

 

“This is one of my favorite holds you know. I just love how bitches squirm when I put them in a camel clutch. It’s such a great hold for playing with your opponent’s boobs.” Gemma pulls Yvonne’s nipple down, stretching the Aussie right breast.

 

Yvonne is moaning while Gemma plays with. Yvonne is still a bit dazed from the punch, but she is starting to get aroused. Gemma doesn’t make the camel clutch hurt too much yet and knows that she and Megan will battle it out next. She wants to show Megan that two can play her game and humiliating Yvonne after such an intense battle makes it only more rewarding. Gemma lowers her head a bit so she can whisper something in Yvonne’s ears.

 

“I am going to fuck you so damn hard in my locker room. I will fuck you in the ass every day until the finals. I am going to make you my fucking bitch and you will worship me like your queen.” Gemma licks Yvonne’s earlobe and Yvonne lets out a moan.

 

Gemma keeps playing with Yvonne’s breasts until the Aussie is fully conscious again. The water from the sprinklers has washed almost all the mud from Gemma’s body and Yvonne is pretty much only covered in mud from the waist down. Gemma pulls Yvonne’s head back further and Yvonne begins to groan in pain. Gemma turns her upper torso a bit and moves her right hand behind her. She searches for Yvonne’s panties and once found, she pulls them down just far enough so that Yvonne’s pussy is exposed.

 

“You are going to love this my bitch!” Gemma lets her finger run between Yvonne’s labia and the Aussie lets out a loud moan.

 

“This is only a preview of what your coming days will be like.” Gemma says seductively.

 

Gemma plunges her finger inside Yvonne’s pussy and begins to finger fuck her blonde rival. Yvonne moans in both pain and pleasure from having her back bend  and her pussy fingered. Gemma fucks her hard and raw, almost like an animal.

 

“You like that don’t you, you dirty little slut?”

 

“Unlike Megan, I have no problem showing the crowd how to please bitches like you.”

 

Gemma slips a second finger inside Yvonne and shortly after a third finger. Yvonne’s pussy is starting to get soaking wet from the rough finger fucking it’s receiving. Gemma’s fingers slide in and out of Yvonne’s pussy and Yvonne’s moans become louder and louder. Gemma pulls even harder on her hair and the back of her head is touching the tips of Gemma’s breasts. Gemma can feel that Yvonne is getting so close to an orgasm and she removes her fingers from the blonde. Yvonne cries out in disappointed and while her mouth is wide open, Gemma forces her soaking wet fingers inside her mouth.

 

“You only get to cum after you make your queen cum.” Gemma says with a dominant voice.

 

After Gemma has made sure Yvonne has cleaned her fingers, she moves her hand underneath Yvonne’s chin. Gemma bends Yvonne’s back further and the moans of pleasure get replaced by cries of pain.

 

“I love this rule that you can’t submit. I can play with you for as long as I want.”

 

Gemma keeps torturing Yvonne’s back with her camel clutch. She loosens her hold a bit lowering the Aussie’s torso, before adding more pressure on it by pulling her head up. Yvonne keeps screaming in pain and verbally submits to Gemma, but unfortunately for Yvonne submission won’t end the fight. Gemma loves the way Yvonne is singing and how she is submitting to her.

 

“Please no more!!!” Yvonne yells out with tears in her eyes.

 

“Come on Aussie slut, you can take more.” Gemma bends Yvonne’s back further and Yvonne screams loudly.

 

Gemma slowly releases Yvonne from the camel clutch, but keeps Yvonne’s hair wrapped up in the left hand. She keeps Yvonne’s face out of the mud and pulls down Yvonne’s panties. She shows Yvonne’s panties to the crowd and tosses them away. She picks up the blonde and tosses Yvonne’s back over her shoulders. Gemma now has Yvonne’s back resting on her shoulders and her left hand is resting on top of Yvonne’s neck. Her right hand is between Yvonne’s legs and she is gently rubbing Yvonne’s pussy. She slides her left hand up to Yvonne’s chin and forces her head down. Yvonne cries out in agony as her back is getting bend once more.

 

“Look at the mighty Yvonne Strahovski!!!” Gemma shouts at the crowd.

 

“Look at my bitch Yvonne Strahovski!!!” Gemma shouts and her fans cheer loudly.

 

Gemma takes Yvonne’s clit between her thumb and index finger and massages it between them. Yvonne begins to moan in pleasure and the pain from her back intensifies the pleasure. Gemma slowly sinks her nails into Yvonne’s clit and the blonde no longer moans in pleasure, but screams in pain. Yvonne can’t believe how Gemma is sending her body from feeling pleasure to pain and from pain to pleasure. To make things worse everyone in the crowd is seeing it. Gemma is dominating her body and mind at this point. She is switching between massaging her clit and torturing it with her nails.

 

“Tell me you want me to fuck your ass and I will finish this fight!” Gemma shouts loudly so that everyone can hear it.

 

Yvonne can’t believe Gemma is demanding that from her, but a part of her wants it desperately. Not many women can dominate her like Gemma is doing and she prefers to dominate other women. However the way Gemma is dominating her, is turning her on a lot and she wants to be her submissive slave.

 

“Please fuck my ass Queen Gemma! Please fuck my worthless ass Queen Gemma!!!” Yvonne yells out when Gemma once again massages her clit.

 

“You will let me fuck you every day until the finals? You will be my submissive little fuck toy?” Gemma asks with a dominant voice.

 

“Yes yes I will be your dirty little fuck toy Queen Gemma!!!”

 

Gemma walks with Yvonne towards the edge and she keeps pleasuring Yvonne’s clit. At one of the steel poles she removes Yvonne from her shoulders and places her against the pole. She puts her legs over the steel cables on both sides and she does the same with Yvonne’s arms. Yvonne is now resting on the steel cables with her legs spread. Gemma places her legs on top of Yvonne’s legs and her breasts are an inch away from Yvonne’s face. Gemma removes her bra, but holds it in her right hand. She places her left hand on the back of Yvonne’s head and leans forward, while pushing Yvonne’s face between her breasts. Gemma puts her bra back in place and tries to fasten it behind her back. The fabric of the bra is stretching beyond it’s limits, but somehow it’s still holding. Gemma manages to secure her bra behind her back and it not only holds her breasts, but also Yvonne’s head in place.

 

“Oh god yes this feels so good.” Gemma purrs while Yvonne’s tongue is pressed against her flesh.

 

Gemma begins to grind her hips against Yvonne. The Aussie between her breasts is starting to lose consciousness as her face is getting smothered by Gemma’s massive breasts. Gemma keeps thrusting her hips against Yvonne, showing once more that she is dominating Yvonne Strahovski. It doesn’t take long for the broken Aussie to pass out between Gemma’s twins and once Gemma notices that Yvonne is gone, she lets out a loud roar. Gemma raises her arms to show she has officially beaten Yvonne and her fans go wild. Gemma pulls her bra over Yvonne’s head and frees the Aussie from her boobs. Gemma gets off Yvonne and searches the gladiator pit for Yvonne’s bra and panties. She spots them after a couple of seconds and grabs them from the mud. She walks towards Megan’s corner and hangs them under the nameless name tag.

 

“Yours will be hanging here as well after our fight Megan.” Gemma says to Megan Fox who is sitting behind her trophies on the front row.

 

Gemma returns to Yvonne and places the Aussie over her shoulder. Gemma slaps Yvonne’s ass and walks out of the gladiator pit with her.

 

Winner by KO Breast Smother Gemma Atkinson.

 


End file.
